


zombies love..and daryl dixon

by Slashaddict96



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a story about Beths views in life and falling in love with Daryl the much older hotter redneck</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Just another day in the life of Beth Greene her sitting in the kitchen holding Judith feeding her while Carol and Maggie wash  
The dishes Beth has had a lot on  
Her mind lately from the trying to  
Survive the zombie apocalypse  
To her time spent with Daryl he  
And her had such a ok time together it would have been better without all the zombie crazyness Daryl wasn't like all the other guys she's dated he's tough and a hard ass not to mention his ass was nice Beth thought nodding   
Something wrong? Maggie asked  
No why  
You're just sitting there like you got something on your mind you wanna talk?  
no I'm fine I think I'll go change Judith and put her down for a nap I'll see you later  
After putting Judith down for her nap Beth went out for a walk hopefully no zombies start clawing at her she thought  
She went looking for Daryl he would usually be with rick or drinking or killing a zombie  
Daryl? you in here I hope you are cause you know I don't like to be by myself in this old beat down barn   
Daryl? finally she found him loading his gun like he mostly does   
Look Daryl I've had some stuff on my mind that I think I should tell you could you please turn around  
but he didn't listen  
you know what fuck you   
As Beth turned away to leave she was caught off gard by Daryl grabbing her arm pulling her next   
To him and instantly kissing her  
Beth felt excitement and warmth something she never felt before


	2. Chapter 2

The kissing got hotter as the continued they fought for dominance then Beth began to take off her shirt after it was off she took it and threw it to the side Daryl's eyes widened he had  
never seen her in her bra before   
And he was about to see more  
He took her started kissing her again and pushed her to the ground and he got down with her  
he trailed kisses from her mouth to her belly he looked her in her blue eyes and saw that she was   
Ready for him   
Beth are you sure ya wanna do this?  
Yes I'm sure don't you  
Yeah but I know this is your first  
Time so I'll go easy ok  
Beth nodded then he began to take down her pants then her underwear he undid his pants took them down and put himself in Beth and began thrusting back  
And forth Beth then felt pleasure  
She couldn't believe sex felt this good   
After they were done they got dressed feeling a lot different at least Beth was she had no clue how Daryl felt she's sure he's done this stuff before banged a  
Woman in a barn  
So what was it you wanted to talk about?  
Uh nothing it's not important  
Beth left the barn feeling just ok  
The sex was amazing but it was the after part the reason why she  
Never wanted sex from anyone she knew it would turn out awkward cause she was awkward the best part to her was  
The kissing the first part was like  
The Damon and Elena hotel kissing scene except there wasn't any sex parts in it   
After writing all of it down in her   
Journal she decided to lay down for a while


End file.
